Revelations
by sobz
Summary: John finally realizes how he feels about Jennifer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Just cos most seem to write this and I don't wanna get in trouble...I do not own any of the characters or SGA. No profit is made from this story.

**Summary: **Sheppard finally realizes how he feels about Jennifer. Hopefully better then it sounds.

**Notes: **Thanks to Nika and Cindy for all the help and encouragement

John was pacing his quarters furiously, thinking how the hell something like this could have happened. He'd been so damn careful...no strings, no attachments and certainly no feelings. _How hard could that possibly be, _he thought irately.

He'd broken his cardinal rule and gone and fallen for a girl, and not just any girl no no no ( mused John). He'd fallen for the object of half the bases affection, the one the only Doctor Jennifer Keller!

" Round of applause everybody", said John aloud throwing his hands up in the air in frustratation.

Plopping himself onto the couch he leaned back covering his face with his hands. He knew he'd been spending alot of time with her as of late. Every oppurtunity he got actually.

It started out innocently enough, I mean the whole team liked her. Teyla and Jen were practically inseperable, Rodney loved having someone who didn't tell him to shut up everytime he'd start rambling and Ronon seemed to open up to her, more so than to anyone else.

So naturally he was bound to be spending more time with her...right? Ok so maybe the midnight kitchen raids, or the sitting out on the pier and talking all night about anything and everything didn't have anything to do with Teyla and the others but what was the harm in that?

It was pure coincidence that he happend to be walking past the infirmary, or her quarters, or the gym where she was sparring with Ronon or the west pier, past the tower down the 14 flights of stairs and through the maze of hallways where she would go to have some alone time. He hadn't been actively seeking her out all those times, it was by chance that he'd bumped into her.

" Oh who am I kidding. I'm a lost cause. There's no coming back from this." stated John.

_I love her_, he thought somberly,_ I need her_. She 'd become his best friend, his confidant. She made him laugh so hard he'd squirt beer out his nose. She'd taken all the darkness inside him and shone a bright light over it. She didn't try to change him, but accepted him for who he was, flaws and all. All the heartache, the loss, the pain he'd suffered in his life hadn't disappeared because of her it was still there just as it always would be, but unlike him putting it away in a box and ignoring it Jen had given him the strength to face it and let himself heal.

Unconsciously, John reached into his pocket and withdrew a hairclip which he twirled between his fingers. Looking down at the clip, he studied it intently running his finger along the delicate flower shape. Smiling to himself he recalled how he'd pulled it out of his hair several months ago, after breakfast with Jennifer.

They were having breakfast out on the balcony and Jennifer had been fighting a losing battle with her hair and the wind. John sat laughing at her attempts to hold her hair in place and eat her eggs at the same time. Taking pity on her he took his wristband off, leaned over and tied her hair up with it.

" There. Now isn't that better then that measley little clip you've got in your hair. You don't have to try and scoop your eggs off the plate with your tongue now."

She gave him a mock glare just as she was summoned to the infirmary over the radio.

" Unfortunatley there's no cure for that mop on _your_ head", she said with feigned sadness.

Jennifer got up and ruffled his hair with both hands, then bid a hasty retreat.

Walking back to his quarters he sensed people staring and snickering at him but brushed it off as his imagination.

He went about his day as usual, paperwork, meetings, lunch with rodney but it wasn't until he'd gone to take a shower after sparring with ronon, who'd been awfully chipper throughout the match despite being hit several times by John, did he realize he had Jennifer's hairclip in his hair. John pulled the hairclip out as he was washing his hair and it suddenly dawned on him why everyone had been acting so unusually.

John had taken great pleasure in getting back at Jennifer but never gave the clip back to her. He kept it with him at all times, like a charm, and to this day it never failed to make him smile when he looked at it.

John stood striding towards the window, he looked out at the city before him. The city he considered home, now more so than ever. He thought back to earlier in the infirmary when he'd had his shocking revelation. He and Ronon had been sparring and he'd gotten a lucky shot in which required a trip to the infrimary.

" I told you I'm fine", grumbled Ronon, walking down the hallway alongside John to the infirmary.

" Oh I know you are chewie but the doc'll slice me a new one if she finds out you got a boo boo and I didn't make you get it checked out. So do me a favour and come quietly... there might be a lollipop in it for you, I hear doc just got a new stash delivered", John said grinning. Ronon just gave him a quelling look which John responded to with a cheeky smile.

As they rounded the corner to the infirmary they could hear the hysterical ranting of none other than Rodney himself.

" You are not taking this seriously enough, it might have been contagious. That idiot in the botany lab said the soil samples contained spores from... something or other, right before he hurled it at my face!", he screamed.

" Rodney it was just soil", Jennifer replied placatingly.

Stroking his arm she led him to a gurney and silently urged him to sit down.

" Now take a deep breath Rodney, your fine. Doctor milton didn't hurl the soil at you he tripped and it slipped out of his hand. It was an accident. The soil has no contagions and the spores are completely harmless."

" Oh yeah", Rodney started, building up steam again," Then why the hell does my face look like it's been baked near the the coronsphere of the sun, huh?"

" Maybe because you just scrubbed two layers of skin off with a loofah and soap",

Rodney made to say something and was abruptly cut off by Sheppard's snort of laughter.

"What the hell did you do to yourself Mckay. You look worse then Lee did when we beamed him out of his hotel room."

" Be nice", chided Jennifer lightly slapping him on the arm, but with an amused smirk on her face.

Turning back to Rodney, " Lightly rub that ointment I've given you on your face every three hours and try and stay away from the botany lab will you?"

Jen gave him a gentle smile and a nudge towards the door.

" Fine i'm leaving just don't say I didn't tell you so when I start sprouting shoots", Rodney warned whilst leaving.

" Now what can I do for you boys", she said turning to them.

Spotting John's sheepish look she immediately turned to Ronon and caught sight of his arm.

Sighing dramatically she motioned towards the gurney indictaing he should sit.

" How'd you manage to get a shot off on him?" she asked.

" Hey" choked John indignanlty, Ronon silently chuckling to himself. " For your information doc I get many oppurtunities to beat him, I just don't take them. Ronon is a member of my team and I feel that me beating him down on a regular basis is counter productive and demoralising so I _allow_ him to take the upper hand. That way he doesn't feel like he's inferior to me".

Jennifer was nodding her head trying to maintain a solemn expression, but when she looked up at Ronon they both burst out laughing.

" No one takes me seriously around here", huffed John leaning against the gurney looking at Jen from the corner of his eye.

He loved watching her work. She was so precise, yet surprisingly gentle. Cleaning the wound and suturing all the while maintaining a steady stream of conversation which could put even the most fretful patient at ease.

Jennifer was busy fussing over Ronon admonishing him for not being careful enough. " You need to be more careful, especially with Bruce Lee over here", she said with a wicked smile nodding at John. " The number of times I suture you in a week is getting ridiculous!"

" You saying your sick of stitching me up?" Ronon asked with a mock hurt look on his face. " Cos i can find another doc if it's getting too much for you".

" Find another doctor eh? You'll have trouble finding one hun trust me. They still think your a mean old bear, but I know the truth" she said finishing up. She removed her gloves and the next thing you know she was pulling on Ronon's cheeks and shaking his head from side to side.

" Your just a big softie and one of these days everyones gonna know it", she cooed at him, like you would a child.

Ronon tried to glare at her but burst out laughing instead.

John felt his heart swell and started to choke up until he thought he'd burst. Watching this tiny slip of a woman having turned the meanest son of a bitch in two galaxies into a pile of goo, he realised he'd fallen for her. Watching how her kindness and love had affected the people all around him including himself, he thought he was going to implode from the feelings flooding his insides.

Jennifer turned to him and stopped short. " John are you okay?", she asked worriedly.

John just stood staring at her with a frown on his face, completely bewildered.

" Uh yeah", he managed to choke out, " I'm fine just remembered I had some paperwork I had to finish up. Gotta go" he turned tail and ran out of the infirmary leaving a bemused Jennifer and Ronon staring after him.

John came back to reality, still standing in his quarters, the hair clipped clutched tightly in his hand. " Yup...I'm officially screwed."

finis.

What do you think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or SGA. No profit is made from this story.

**Summary: **Jennifers POV of when she realized she loved John.

Jennifer couldn't figure out what just happened. One moment he was laughing and kidding around with her and Ronon, and the next he's running out of the infirmary as if a bunch of iratus bugs had taken up residense in there.

She finished up with Ronon and sent him on his way with a dire warning that the next time he needed stitching, she'd stick the biggest needle she could find in his tush just for the hell of it.

Jennifer had been overrun with patients and paperwork for the rest of her shift but couldn't get John out of her head. As she was heading back to her quarters to take a shower she decided to ask him to get a bite to eat in the mess.

His quarters were on the way to hers, so she made a pit stop and knocked on his door.

A rather agitated John opened the door to Jennifer and abruptly asked, "What is it?".

" Hey...", she said hesitantly, " My shift just ended and I'm gonna get something to eat after I take a shower, wanna join me?"

" What?", sputtered John, " You want me...in the shower...I..uh..I...What?!", He screeched in an embarassingly high pitched voice.

"What? I meant do you want to get something to eat in say...a half hour, _after _I take a shower", she replied trying to contain her laughter. " Are you okay, you've been acting funny since you brought Ronon to the infirmary?"

"Me no, no I'm fine. Can't make it for dinner have a lot to do."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Uh you know...laundry", he replied lamely.

"You can't do that after we've eaten?", Jennifer asked skeptically.

John suddenly went on the defensive, " What the hell is this, the Spanish Inquisition. If I say I haven't got time, then I haven't got _time. _I can't be at your beck and call every second Keller."

Jennifer was totally taken aback and looked up at him confused and deeply hurt.

John instantly regretting his harsh words made to apologise but Jennifer turned her back on him and walked briskly away, leaving him racked with guilt.

Jennifer struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to spill at any moment.

_What was that all about?,_ she thought.

John had never spoken to her like that ever before. For that matter he'd never spoken to anyone like that before. Thankfully she managed to avoid any personnel on the way to her quarters and once through the door she sat down on the side of the bed, and tried to calm herself.

Out of habit she reached out and picked up a figurine from her nightstand. She stood it on the palm of her hand and smiled whimsically. It was a birthday present she'd given John last year. She'd been visiting her father that year and had seen an add in a magazine and thought it would be the perfect present for John.

His birthday was a week after she returned and he had mercilessly hounded her about what she'd bought, but she'd kept mum about it.

At his party she'd handed him a rectangular shaped box wrapped in silver paper, which he enthusiastically tore off in his bid to see what she'd gotten him. John took one look at it and threw his head back and laughed in childlike glee. He then held it up for all to see.

It was a mini replica of him, his very own action figure! She had placed an order for it immediately after seeing the add, and provided a picture of him in his BDU's sans the SGA logo which she'd photoshopped out. She'd later had Evan carefully paint it on for a more authentic look!

John had turned to her and engulfed her in a fierce embrace.

"This is by far the coolest present I have ever gotten", he said

"Well I had a bunch made so you can hand em' out to anyone in need of your services.", she said saucily.

" Well...in that case you'll be the first privilaged soul to own her very own ' Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard' action figure " he replied in an an animated voice.

" Ooh lucky me", she laughed...

Jennnifer tore her eyes away from the action figure resting in her palm and sighed. Over the last two years John had become a vital part of her life. He'd been one of the few who'd readily accepted her when she took over Carson's position. He went out of his way to make her feel welcome and had become one of her closest friends.

She'd found a home and a family on Atlantis, one that would do anything for her and her for them.

Over the last year her feelings for John had begun to shift to somthing more. She herself had been unaware despite all the teasing she got from Teyla which she laughed off. I mean what would a guy like John see in a small town girl from Wisconsin, besides comic relief.

Nonetheless, grew her feelings did, till one day she finally saw John for what he was to her...the love of her life.

Thinking back to that fateful day she inwardly cringed as she always did when she remembered what she had done.

A nasty stomach bug had been making its way around the city and Jennifer had been overrun with a stream of patients. Thankfully the symptoms did not last for more than a few days, and within a fortnight things had calmed down considerably. That was until she herself was overcome with the virus.

Jennifer had reluctantly released reigns of the infirmary to Doctor Knoll, only after she had started vomitting every half hour. She refused to stay in the infirmary and instead confined herself to her quarters.

John had just got back from a two day trading mission and headed straight for the showers before his post mission checkup. Once in the infirmary he was told that Jennifer had come down with the bug and was resting in her quarters.

He'd immediately made his way down to see her. He didn't bother to knock and strode straight into her quarters. Teyla was already there having opted out of the mission because Kanaan was visiting family on New Athos.

She was busy encouraging a very frail yet stubborn Jennifer to drink the shake Doctor Knoll had provided her.

" Jennifer you need to keep your strength up, the fever has taken alot out of you.", Teyla explained encouragingly.

Jennifer however was having none of it.

" No. I feel nauseous, I'll barf eveywhere if I drink that. I just need some sleep...please", she pleaded.

John shook his head as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

" Teyla's right Jen", he started whilst brushing her hair away from her damp forehead.

" Look at the state of you. You need to eat something even if you throw it up after."

" Who made you CMO Sheppard", she retorted weakly.

"Ah come on you love it when I order you about. Now get up and drink this Jen.", he responded firmly but gently.

Easing her up to a sitting position, he adjusted himself behind her to lend her more support and held the cup up to her lips. She glared at him but obediently drank the whole thing.

John layed her back down smiling tenderly at her as he stroked her cheek.

Teyla obserevd his actions and Jennifer's as she leaned into his touch.

" I must leave now, Marie has been babysitting Torren for several hours. I'll return to check on Jennifer in a while."

" Don't worry Teyla I'm here now, take your time", John said kindly.

Jennifer had been dozing off but came to as she heard Teyla leaving.

"Thanks Teyla. If Kanaan's still fussy later on just rub that ointment on his gums and tell Torren to hurry the hell up you haven't gotten any sleep in two days. Stupid men...never around when you need 'em.", she said dazed

Teyla chuckled softly and said, "I would do as you say but I think _Kanaan _would be somewhat confused as to my actions. Now get some rest".

John rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement while he adjusted her pillow.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were drunk off that cute little butt of yours."

Jennifer frowned weakly and then gagged. She abruptly sat up and tried to warn John to get out of the way but it was too late....and she threw up _all _over him.

John luckily pulled his head back, out of firing range, in time but was covered from the neck down. Instead of gagging and running to the bathroom in disgust he calmly pulled her hair back and held them away from her face while she finished her barfing session. Rubbing her back he whispered encouraging words to her, telling her she was going to be just fine.

When she was done he grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped her mouth. John layed her down and holding his shirt up from the hem to prevent any drippage he walked to the bathroom and cleaned up the best he could. Shirtless he returned to Jennifer with a bowl of warm water. He pressed a damp cloth to her head and used another to wipe her face and neck.

Even in her state of delirium she was absolutely mortified. Her face was not just flushed from the fever but a large dose of humiliation also.

"I'm so sorry", she croaked weakly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Brushing a stray tear away he laughed gently and said, " It's ok Ladybug... you can throw up on me anytime."

"Ladybug?", she said incredulously.

"Yeah you know...your a lady...you have a bug. Ladybug!", he winked wickedly.

Right then, at that precise moment it hit her. She loved him.

_This sweet man_, she thought, _tending to her without complaint, after she vomitted on him. He'd just come back from a mission, probably exhausted and was now having to take care of her shirtless._

_How is it that she hadn't known how she felt sooner...wait a minute...backup..he's shirtless...all that chest.. that firm sexy makes you wanna spread chocolate all over and lick it off chest._

She shook her head dizzily, _concentrate..concentrate Keller...vital information...John...love..._

" Close your eyes. Get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning", John whispered into her ear as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

That episode had changed things for her immeasureably. At first she couldn't look John in the eye without blushing and made excuses not to be around him. Eventually she reigned in her feelings and got back to normal but seeing him still tugged at her heartstrings. Telling him how she felt was not an option. He was her best friend and she didn't want to risk ruining that forever, so she kept quiet. She didn't want to think about how he would react if he found out. He'd probably avoid her like the plague and....

It suddenly dawned on her.

Thats why he'd been acting so awkward and upset.

She looked at the figurine in her hand and shook her head in despair.

"Oh my God," she groaned, " He knows".

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or SGA. No profit is made from this story.

**Summary: **Sorry for the delay in updating life has been hectic.This is more of a filler chapter, so not much going on. Reference made to the episode Doppelganger.

John lay on his bed thinking about Jennifer and how he had behaved. He felt awful that he'd lost control of the situation and even worse that he'd taken it out on her.

There was no way he could tell her how he felt.

One she was way too good for him and two he'd probably end up messing her up in his own unique way. Not intentionally ofcourse but when it came down to it, he was a loner, destined to spend eternity alone, and Jennifer, well she was the total opposite.

She deserved someone who would give himself to her completely and unquestionably, not someone who'd pull back everytime he felt things were getting too intense.

_What makes you think you can't be that person_, said a nagging voice in his head.

_Um maybe because I've never opened myself up to anyone completley_, he argued back.

_You have with Jennifer, maybe not totally, but more than with anyone else in your life_, said the annoying voice again.

_No. Telling her is a bad idea. This whole thing is a bad idea, _he said in an attempt to convince himself.

_Is it?_

" Well seeing as how I've been to reduced to arguing with myself I'd say yes it _is_ a bad idea!", his voice rising gradually till he was shouting.

John paused to listen for his evil inner voice but only silence followed.

"You know sometimes I get the feeling that crystalline friend of mine is still around", he said irked.

Satisfied that he'd halted his mental deteriation he settled on a game plan...fake it till you make it.

He'd grovel for forgiveness and then act like normal. Eventually he was sure he would be able to get over his predicament and move on. He hoped.

Rising from the bed he made his way to the door, and exiting his quarters went to find Jen.

Meanwhile Jennifer was considereing her own plan of action. She didn't think she could stand losing John and if his earlier reaction was just a taste of things to come then she felt it best to bury her feelings. Maybe she was overreacting and John had no idea but if John did confront her about it then...deny, deny, deny.

In any case she was still pissed at him for saying those things.

His words kept ringing in her head over and over.

"_I can't be at your beck and call..."_

_Did he really feel that way. Had she been unconsciously forcing herself on him? Was he sick of having to "rescue" her?_

"Stop it", she said out loud.

She wasn't gonna get anywhere analyzing the ifs and whys.

In any case she needed to prepare for her offworld trip to M5V-809. There'd recently been an outbreak of flu among the population and she'd volunteered her services.

M5V-809 or Alera as it was known by the locals, was a peaceful farming village just a couple miles walk from the their gate.

She sent up a silent prayer that it was Evan accompanying her and not John. She didn't think she could handle being alone with him for an entire day and not do something crazy like jump him, and she wasn't sure if the "jumping him" part entailed beating the crap out of him or something far more salacious.

Jennifer began packing her bags in an effort to distract herslef from Johns words still ringing in her ears.

Distractedly she zipped up the first of the supplies not noticing the figure standing in the doorway.

John watched Jennifer packing her bags for the goodwill mission tomorrow.

She hadn't noticed him yet and he was reluctant to make his presence known.

He couldn't help appreciating her lovely curves as she bent over and unlocked one of the floor cupboards.

Immediately feeling guilty for checking her out he evaluated that he'd probably been doing it since she arrived on Atlantis, but had never been aware of it.

John found this very unsettling, and made a mental note to stop himself from thinking about her in such a manner.

_Good luck with that_, his inner demon piped in.

Jennifer was moving a bunch of stuff aside from the cupboard and then reached in with both hands and extracted a large glass jar filled with candy.

" So that's where you've been hiding it!", exclaimed John, wincing as Jennifer spun around in shock dropping the jar, which shattered as it hit the floor.

" You scared the hell outta me!", she yelled.

" God, I'm sorry Jen," he said guiltily.

" What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

Shaking her head, she bent down to pick up the larger pieces of glass and began throwning them into the sharp objects tub.

" Here let me help you", he said kneeling down next to her, furtively glancing at her face to gauge her mood.

"You've done enough colonel, so if there's nothing else I'd like to get back to work", she said deadpanned.

John mentally recoiled from her icy comment. She rarely called him Sheppard unless she was angry and colonel even less. He would have prefered Sheppard. Angry he could work with, but this cold unfeeling demenaor he wasn't so sure about.

" Jen. I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I was stressed about something else and I took it out on you. God, I didn't mean anything I said...I'm sorry", he finished defeatedly.

Ignoring Sheppard she stood up and deposited the broken glass into a nearby bin. She hated holding grudges, it wasted too much energy and time but she just couldn't bring herself to forgive him just yet.

Taking a deep breath she calmed her raging emotions and turned to face him.

Plastering a fake smile on her face she said, " It's fine colonel, I'm sure you didn't mean any of it but I really have a lot of work to finish up before the mission tomorow so..."

Realizing it was going to take more than a couple of hours and a lame apology for Jennifer to even consider forgiving him, he decided to give her some time.

"Ok. Well if you need anything...an extra pair of hands tomorow, just..call me."

She knew it was petty but couldn't contain her bitterness, " Well seeing as how you're at my beck and call, I'll be sure to let you know if I need anything."

Turning her back on him to avoid seeing the hurt clearly written across his face, she went back to work.

_Guess I deserved that_.

Pausing as he turned to leave he took a final glance at Jen. Knowing he should walk away, knowing saying what he was thinking would jeopardise his plans to quash his desire, he threw caution to the wind and just blurted out what was on his mind.

" I am at your beck and call Jen, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't _want _it any other way."

Without waiting for a reaction he turned on his heel and left.

Please read and review. I love reading your comments good or bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or SGA. No profit is made from this story.

**Summary: **Gone a little off track. This is becoming longer then I originally planned but bear with me.

Both Jennifer and John had an uneasy and restless nights sleep, neither one able to get his parting words out of their minds.

John couldn't tell if he regretted what he'd said or if he was relieved in some strange way, and Jennifer was just trying to fathom the implications of what he'd said.

Either way they were both glad to be spending some time apart to get their heads sorted. Maybe when she got back from Alera things would have blown over, and they could start afresh.

Jennifer had given up on trying to sleep and instead took an extra long shower. She was ready and sitting on the edge of her bed three hours before she was due offworld.

John read and re-read and _then_ re-read the transcript of Ronon's last mission report, all three sentences of it, but for the life of him couldn't get it to penetrate his skull.

Jennifer then ripped open all her cupboards and wardrobes and in record time had reorganized them alphabetically, by colour and then by date of purchase. Thankfully she was saved by Teyla who dragged her sorry ass to the mess for breakfast, before she resorted to moving her bedroom furniture to the bathroom.

John was also saved from skateboarding in circles repeatedly, till he keeled over, by Ronon who was eager for breakast before he kicked some marine butt. Jennifer being gone meant he could do as much damage without getting a tongue lashing, until she got back that was.

As he entered the mess his eyes were immediately drawn to Teyla and Jen already having breakfast with Rodney.

He noted the dark circles around Jennifer eyes, feeling even more guilty.

He quickly piled some food onto his tray and made his way over with Ronon.

Jennifer tensed noticeably when she sensed him approaching.

Bracing herself she looked up from her barely eaten tray.

" Hey..."

She tried to think of something else to say but drew a blank so she went back to picking at her food.

John looked around awkwardly and placed his tray down opposite Jen.

"Morning."

Their odd behaviour did not go unnoticed by the other occupants on the table, other then Rodney of course, who was busy chowing down on his second helping of bacon.

Teyla and Ronon glanced at one another silently asking if the other knew what was going on.

Having confirmed that neither knew anything Teyla opted to ignore their behaviour for the time being and approach them individually later.

Ronon on the other hand had never been much for tact.

" What's up with you two?", he asked bluntly.

"What? Nothing I, we..", Jennifer's voice trailed off.

"It's nothing", replied John in a manner indicating that there was no room for discussion, of any sort.

Ronon looked shrewdly at them but didn't push the matter further.

"What's going on?", asked Rodney having finally emerged from his tray.

"If you'd stop eating long enough you'd know", replied Ronon.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Teyla sensed a change of subject would be a good idea and turned to Rodney.

"How did your date with the new technician go?"

This seemed to pique everyone's interest.

"It was fine", said Rodney avoiding their gaze.

" Just fine?", implored John.

" Well she...that is we were kind of busy and so sh- I mean we cancelled. But we're rescheduling.", he added hurriedly.

John, Teyla and Jennifer nodded in unison, while Ronon took a sip of his coffee with an all knowing smirk.

Rodney feeling cornered went on the defensive.

"You know studies show that the person you'll end up with is usually someone you already know and trust, so it doesn't really matter if I go out with her again cos chances are I've already met the person I'm meant to be with." he finished triumphantly.

Jennifer couldn't help herself and piped up mischieviously, " So does that mean you and Ronon will eventually get it on cos the sexual tension between you two is getting ridiculous."

John had to spit out the piece of toast in his mouth to avoid choking whilke Teyla covered her face with her hands to, not so effectively, hide her mirth.

Jennifer was the picture of innocence as both Ronon and Rodney fixed her with death glares.

" Oh come on, all the bickering and teasing. Who knows maybe it's just a physical thing but don't you think it's in your best interest to just get it out of your system and move forward already?"

"Doc", growled Ronon warningly.

"Your hot water is soo not gonna be working when you get back", threatened Rodney.

Jennifer looked to John, their issues momentarily forgotten and asked, " Have you noticed that neither one is denying it?"

Shoulders shaking John couldn't stop laughing long enough to reply.

Teyla on the other hand had nearly calmed herself till she heard Jen's last comment and attempting to foil the laughter bubbling up again accidentally let out a very audible and utterly unladylike snort.

She covered her face in embarrasment but immediately snorted again as everyone, Ronon and Rodney included, doubled over.

It took them all several minutes to calm down despite the open stares they were receiving from everyone in the mess.

Wiping a stray tear from her eye Teyla asked," When will you be back?"

"Sometime tomorrow."

"Be carefull", said John all humour erased from his voice.

Jennifer locked eyes with him. Cursing her treaturous body as she felt the familiar flutter in her chest.

She didn't want to leave things like this and she could tell he didn't either, but she was due to leave in a few minutes and that was hardly long enough to sort through the ever increasing mess they seemed to be making.

For the meantime things would have to remain as they were.

"I will. See you all later."

" See you at our next sparring lesson", said Ronon menacingly.

Jennifer giggled at this and with a final glance at John walked away.

As soon as she had turned the corner all eyes turned to John who, not wanting to be interrogated by them, was attempting to extract himself from his chair without alerting anyone.

Having been caught trying to escape he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Jens right you know, you two should really get it on. Gotta go."

With that he hightailed it out of the mess faster than anyone could say "Put the blaster down Ronon!"

I love reading all your reviews so keep em' coming!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or SGA. No profit is made from this story.

**Summary: **Jens bad luck strikes again. I hit a bit of writers block but have finally finished this chapter. Not too sure about it but tell me what you think anyway.

**

* * *

**

**Notes: **This chapter is dedicated to Imxb and her obsession with torturing me. You know what i'm talking about lady!

Jennifer had completed her house calls in record time and had now set up clinic in the town hall. Luckily most patients were only exhibiting mild symptoms, and with the vaccinations she was administering things wouldn't get much worse.

Weather tended to be quite erratic on Alera and while it had been a beautiful sunny morning the weather had abruptly turned chilly with the promise of rain.

Nevertheless Jennifer was grateful for the fresh air, well as fresh as you could get with airborne influenza that was.

Going offworld had also become a relatively pleasant experience as opposed to the usual blair witch experience.

It helped that she was accompanied by one her best friends who at this precise moment was being mercilessly hounded by a group of, for lack of a better word, horny women.

Shaking her head in amusement she finished giving a shot to an elderly woman, sending her on her way with a stern warning to take it easy.

Jennifer was hoping to complete her work early tommorow morning and get back to Atlantis by lunch.

Despite having a pleasant day her thoughts had not strayed far from John and their conversation in the infirmary. She knew he was sorry and to be honest she had already forgiven him for what he'd said but she couldn't help but wander if his outburst was juust some random moment of anger or something more.

Over the last two years she'd gotten to know John and his way of dealing with his emotions. He hid behind sarcasm and humour in an effort to protect his feelings, but that moment in the infirmary...he had been so open, so vulnerable.

Jennifer shook herself out of her reverie as Evan came rushing over, looking at her in desperation.

"You gotta help me Jen there driving me crazy. That redhead just grabbed my ass.... and squeezed _really _hard," he whispered pathetically.

Jennifer chuckled as she handed a child a lollipop and waved him goodbye.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Get them off my back", he pleaded, " Show em' your scalpels", he added as an afterthought.

"Seriously, just give em' the cold shoulder, they'll get the hint eventually."

"I've tried that, it just spurs them on!"

"Woman do love a bad boy", Jennifer said in understanding, " Hey, say you're engaged."

"Somehow I don't think that's gonna stop them," he said worriedly glancing back at the groupies waving at him suggestively.

"God you're hopeless", she said rolling her eyes at him.

Jennifer strolled over to the woman and struck up a conversation. They instantly began hounding her with questions about Evan.

Evan sat down in a nearby chair looking at the group from the corner of his eye. Pulling his bottle from his pack he frowned at the girls, including Jen who were giggling hysterically.

_She's supposed to be getting rid of them not having a girls night,_ Evan thought worriedly.

Jennifer smiled mischieviously in Evan's direction. Evan smiled back as he took a swig from his bottle watching Jennifer who had lifted her hand to show the girls something.

Taking another sip Evan watched as Jennifer held her thumb and index finger about an inch apart and with a look of despondency mouthed the words

" That big".

The water Evan had been drinking spurted out of his nose in a projectile fashion while he stared in astonishment at Jennifer.

She was however too busy commiserating with the group of woman to have noticed, nodding sadly in confirmation. Shrugging her shoulders she bade them goodbye and sauntered sassily over to a gobsmacked Evan.

Glaring at her he caught the women looking at him surreptitiously. Catching his eye they nodded politely and hurried off no longer quite so enamoured with the attractive Major.

Turning back to Jennifer he said increduously, " That Big!"

"Well it got rid of them didn't it?", Jennifer replied innocently.

* * *

John slumped onto the bench wiping the sweat off his face with a towel.

"What did I ever do to you?", he groaned to Ronon, after enduring a particularly gruelling sparring session.

"You don't remember?"

"Well thanks to you I think memory recall will be damn near impossible in the forseeable future."

"I take it you don't remember the tension between you and Keller at breakfast either then?" he quipped.

"What? No..I..," sighing heavily John caved.

He had a hard enough time arguing with himself, he didn't think he had the energy to argue with Ronon aswell.

Besides he needed help.

Sensing John needed to talk Ronon sat down beside him and patiently waited.

Eventually John simply said, "I love her."

"And...?", Ronon encouraged.

"And?" John reiterated baffled.

"Well it took you long enough to figure out now whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Took me long enough...You mean you already knew. Why in the hell didn't you say anything?"

"You needed to figure it out for yourself. Teyla's words not mine."

"Tey- who else knows?" John squawked.

"Atlantis," Ronon replied deadpan but then added reassuringly, "Well not the new recruits but they'll catch on soon enough."

John made a series of unintelligible sounds in an attempt to voice his thought but gave up.

"Just tell her man."

"I can't tell her it'll ruin everything."

Ronon sighed. He'd never been much for pointless debates and frankly he was sick of watching his two friends play this weird earth mating ritual.

"I know...my planets weird", said John reading Ronon's mind.

"You can say that again. She makes you happy right?"

"Yeah", John answered chuckling humourlessly, "Yeah she does."

"Then tell her."

Voicing his true fear he said, "What if something happens, what if I lose her. This is Pegasus after all."

Ronon looked at his friend. Although he himself appeared to people as a closed book John was far more reclusive than anyone he'd ever known, and he understood how hard it must be for him to tell someone how he felt. Although he had no definitive answer for John he did have his own experience.

"If someone had told me when I was younger that I'd meet a girl...fall in love, plan to spend the rest of my life with her, only to...only to watch her die. I would have done everything in my power to not meet her, to save myself the pain."

Concentrating on a distant object fighting back tears he continued, " But if someone told me today that they could turn back time and make it so I'd never meet Melena...I'd say no."

John looked at Ronon's anguished expression, not knowing what to say. Ronon looked back willing John to understand.

"I can live the rest of my life on those few memories I have of Melena. That love, that passion I felt for her can keep me going for the rest of my life. I would never want to give those memories up. Not ever."

John looked away to avoid the burning intensity of Ronon's gaze.

"Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all," quoted John quietly.

John knew Ronon was right and if he didn't tell Jennifer how he felt, he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

"I'm gonna tell her", he said with conviction.

"Good."

"She's not due back from Alera till tomorrow," he said somewhat deflated.

"Yeah we should probably gear up," Ronon said standing up and gathering his things.

"What for?" asked John confused.

Ronon looked at John in a "are you kidding me" manner and said "There check in is in an hour. How much you wanna bet they'll miss it."

John started to protest but then looked down at his watch and said, "Might have time to get in a shower," and hastened out the door.

Stopping in his tracks he swung around to face Ronon.

Awkwardly rubbing his neck he said, "Listen man..."

"You're welcome," said Ronon simply, and brushed past him, leaving John staring after him.

* * *

As predicted it had started raining heavily and had been getting progressively worse. Fortunately Jennifer had finished clinic for the night and a kind couple had offered them a spare room for the night as the inn was a fair distance from the town hall. Not looking forward to getting drenched on their way to the inn they gratefully accepted.

They were currently sitting in the room that had been set up for them. The weather being too severe to venture out, scheduled check in would go amiss.

"Well this is embarrassing," stated Evan looking out the window at the raging storm.

"What do you mean?" asked Jennifer.

"We got rained in. Of all the things that could've gone wrong on a Keller mission this has got to be the meekest. Really, I'm embarrassed for you."

Chucking her jacket at him in feigned anger, "You're just mad at me for earlier."

"That big!" he shrieked, "That was all you could think of to say?"

Jennifer stifled her laughter and began rummaging through her things.

"So are you ready to tell me what's been bothering you?"

"What makes you think anything's bothering me", she asked abruptly.

"You keep drifting off into 'deep thought'," he said gesturing with air quotes.

Jennifer decided to come straight to the point.

"John and I had a bit of a scrap."

"Lover's quarrel?" he asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Don't be silly. He was upset and he took it out on me," she said shrugging her shoulder.

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to it."

Jennifer felt it was time to confide in someone she trusted. She knew Evan would surgically attach himself to Rodney before divulging her secrets and Lord knows she needed the help.

"I have feelings for John."

"Nooo! Really? I had no idea. I mean none whatsoever. That has to be the biggest shock of my life," he said mockingly.

Jennifer gave him a quelling look. She figured Evan and Teyla were aware of her feelings what with all the teasing they both subjected her to, but she had never admitted it to them, till now.

"Tell him."

"I can't."

"Tell him," he repeated.

"Why if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"You honestly think that?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know."

"Look anyone with eyes knows how you two feel about eachother. The guy breaks out in hives everytime you're a minute late!"

"He's the military leader of Atlantis, it's his job to worry," she said unconvincingly.

"Oh so part of his job is to plow down anyone to get to you too?" he teased.

Jennifer had no reply and instead chose to look out the window.

What she saw out there made her gasp in horror.

Seeing her ashen face he turned to see what she was looking at.

He froze at the sight in front of him.

A swirling tornado had built up in the near distance and from the looks of it was gaining in speed and size, and heading right there way.

Behind them the door flew open and the elderly man gestured wildly to the stairs.

"We must take shelter in the basement, the twister is heading this way!" shouted the man.

Not needing to be told twice Evan grabbed Jennifer's hand and propelled her out of the room and down the stairs. Passing a window Jennifer spotted something that made her blood run cold.

A young girl was standing alone and terrified in the middle o f the street.

Pulling her hand from Evan's grasp she bolted to the front door, flung it open and ran outside.

"Jennifer!" yelled Evan after her.

Jennifer ignored him and concentrated on getting to the petrified child. Reaching her she picked the girl up and attempted to make her way back to shelter.

Evan had already begun making his way over to them.

Not daring to look back she concentrated on getting to Evan and getting inside.

With the wind picking up she didn't have to look back to know how close they were to the raging twister.

Reaching them Evan took the frightened child from Jennifer and clutching her hand dragged them back to the house. Just as they neared the door Jennifer's hand slipped from his.

"Jen," he bellowed.

"I'm ok! Get the girl inside!"

Reaching the doorway he deposited the girl in the outstretched arms of the man, who'd been waiting in the doorway for them, and turned around.

Rooted to the spot, Jennifer's eyes focused on something in the funnel, not quite believing her eyes.

Curiosity turned to horror and she swivelled around to get into the house, just as she was hit in the back with a blunt object. Her head snapped back and she began to fall. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Evan's comical expression of utter terror, and then sweet oblivion...

So what do you think? Reviews please!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or SGA. No profit is made from this story.

* * *

Woolsey was greeted with an unusual sight as he entered the gateroom. SGA1 in full gear towering over their gate technician. Making his way over he noted how frightened Chet looked.

_I mean Chuck. Chuck._ He mentally chided.

"Ladies, Gentlemen I wasn't aware you had an offworld excursion scheduled for today."

"We don't," was the annoyingly concise answer Sheppard gave, his eyes plastered to the gate.

"Then would you care to explain why you're all geared up?"

"Doctor Keller."

Sighing in frustration he started to feel an all too familiar pain in his temple.

"Doctor keller and Major Lorne aren't due back till tomorrow.

"Sheppard has a bad feeling," said Ronon mysteriously.

"A feeling?"

Ronon shrugged his shoulders.

Woolsey looked at Teyla who appeared amused, whilst Rodney looked bewildered.

"Don't look at me", he said, " Han Solo and Chewbacca dragged me outta bed with no explanation."

Shifting uncomfortably he continued, "They barely gave me time to change. I'm not even wearing underwear."

That seemed to snap John out of his trance and he sent Rodney a disgusted look.

Ronon shuddered at the memory, seared into his mind, of Rodney's naked body as they pulled back the sheets.

"Serves you right for breaking into my quarters, and it's Cadman you should blame."

Shaking his head Woolseyt tried again.

" I think we've gotten a little sidetracked. I'd like to get to the bottom of this. Excuse the pun doctor Mckay."

Rodney sent him a scathing look.

"Please explain Colonel Sheppard."

Instead of answering he ordered Chuck tot dial the gate.

"Colonel Sheppard!"

"They're late."

"Who?" he asked, close to exploding.

"Keller and Lorne. There check in was five minutes ago."

"I'm sure they're simply running a few minutes behind," he explained.

John sent him a "get real" look.

"Ok even I know a late checkin spells catastrophe when Keller's involved."

Teyla, Ronon and John shot daggers at Rodney, making him visibly shrink.

Woolsey would have protested further but experience had taught him to trust John's intuition and not get in his way.

"Very well," he acquiesced rolling his eyes.

John immediately tapped his com as the gate whooshed open.

"Doctor Keller, Major Lorne. This is Colonel Sheppard please respond."

The crackle of static was all they heard. He tried again but this time the panic had crept into his voice.

"Doctor Keller, Major Lorne. Respond."

"Col- Sheppard...Keller...storm...need assisstan-," came Major Lorne's voice, breaking up.

"Lorne! Lorne.." but no further response came.

John flet his chest tightening with panic. Clenching his jaw he collected his thoughts and focused on getting them moving.

" Get to the jumper. We're going in."

Woolsey couldn't help himself and had to chimed in.

"Do you think it's wise to just head in without knowing for certain what the situation is."

John fixed him with a look which stopped any further protests from Woolsey.

"There in trouble. We're going in," he whispered menacingly.

Nodding his head all he could say was, "Be careful."

"Understood. Lets go."

They hurriedly made their way tot he jumper getting settled in.

Teyla noticed Johns tense expression and hoped all would work out. She wasn't sure John would recover if he ever lost Jennifer.

"She will be alright," she reassured him.

Not meeting Teyla's eyes he gave a small nod.

"Ok kids, from the little we know there's some kind of storm so this ride might get bumpy."

Taking a deep breath he lowered them down to the gateroom.

"Let's do this."

Woolsey watched the gate shut down once the jumper went through, sincerely hoping this didn't end in disaster.

* * *

All Jennifer could feel when she came to was a searing pain in every part of her body. That and an urge to punch whoever was slapping her.

"Stop it you asshole," she groaned, eyes still closed.

"Oh thank God! I thought you were a goner," came Evan's relieved voice.

"Gee thanks."

Jennifer slowly opened her eyes to look into Evan's anxious face.

"That was one hell of a thing," he said chuckling half heartedly.

"How long have I been out?"

" About an hour. Didn't wanna move you but we had to get underground. We're in Jarvis' basement."

As her mind began to clear her thoughts immediately went to the girl. Eyes widening she tried to sit up.

"The girl is- ."

"She's fine," he cut in, " Thanks to you and your crazy heroics. You gave me a heart attack. Never do that again!"

" Yeah, yeah. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, for now. Ask me again when Sheppard gets here."

"He's coming! In this storm," she cried out, regretting it as another jolt of pain passed down her neck tot her back.

" Easy," he said gently lowering her back to the ground.

"They'll most likely take a jumper and we'll be back home in no time. Now relax."

Nodding in agreement she asked after the girl.

"What was she doing out there?"

Evan's uneasy expression turned to one of mirth.

"Their house got swept up."

Jennifer's mind recalled the moments before she lost consciousness. She had been mesmerized with the sight of a house swirling in the funnel, seemingly intact.

"I thought I imagined it."

"Nope it was real. The girl, Ella, and her dad just managed to get into their basement before the house took off. Except the dog that is. When the girl realized she ran out and her dad went after her. Jarvis kept a look out for him, he's here now."

"Did she find her dog?"

"Sort of," Evan answered cryptically.

Jennifer was barely listening. Her mind kept replaying the incident.

"The door flew off, is that what hit me?"

"Nope," he said on the verge of laughter.

Jennifer was starting to get annoyed with Evan's unhelpful answers.

"Well what hit me then!?"

Jennifer heard a bark off to her left. Turning her head, she saw Ella in her father's arms clutching a gorgeous little dog.

"_That_ hit you."

"What?"

"The dog. He flew out of the house when the door came off, ploughed through a couple of tree branches which slowed its momentum, thank goodness, and then straight into you."

Jennifer searched Evan's face for signs he was joking. Finding none she looked up at the ceiling trying to digest all the craziness.

"I got hit by a dog," she said, testing the words.

"Yup," said Evan in stitches.

"I got hit by a goddamn dog. What are the chances?"

"I don't know but we've gotta start a whole new betting pool when we get back."

_Great, _she thought, _I'm gonna be the laughing stock of Atlantis. If I survive that is._

The pain she was feeling had gotten much worse but she didn't want to alarm Evan who seemed to be experiencing a male form of PMS. He was alternating between periods of extreme hilarity and periods of extreme worry.

Evan had enough medical training to know the effects of blunt trauma and Jennifer was starting to exhibit signs of internal bleeding not to mention the nasty knock she got on the head when she fell.

They both secretly hoped John would get there soon. Noticing the pained expression Jennifer was trying to conceal he gently touched her face.

"Doc?"

"I'm ok. Help me up."

With the aid of Evan she managed a sitting position and looked at the girl again. Jarvis and his wife were sitting nearby listening intently up at the storm.

Ella and her father moved closer to Jennifer and Evan.

"My name is Nathan and this is Ella. I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter."

"It's quite alright," she said modestly.

"Say thank you," Nathan encouraged his daughter.

"Thank you for saving me...and my dog," she finished.

"Don't thank her yet," whispered Evan.

Jennifer glared at him but silently admitted that the likelihood of the dog having internal injuries was very high.

_Well if he can survive being thrown out of a hurricane maybe he'll be ok, _she thought.

"I'm sorry about your house," she said thinking it best to change the subject, "Is there anywhere you can stay till you've rebuilt?"

"Oh no need to rebuild the house is fine, it's the location that's the trouble," he said in bemusement.

Jennifer shook her head, thoroughly confused.

"I don't understand."

Jarvis then spoke up.

"I believe the storm has subsided. It may be safe to head back upstairs. You'll understand then."

Evan nodded and gently lifted Jennifer who was too tired to protest, and took her back upstairs.

Instead of heading to the living area he made a beeline for the front door that Jarvis opened.

Jennifer was expecting to see carnage beyond the doorway, but her view was blocked by a wall. The wall had an opening where a door should have been. Connecting the dots she turned to Evan who was also staring in awe despite being aware of the situation.

"Is that there house?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah," he drawled

"When?"

"Soon as you collapsed. If Toto hadn't bowled you over you would've been under that."

Jennifer shuddered at the thought.

"A house nearly dropped on me."

"But it didn't," he said out loud in order to comfort himself as much as her.

Looking at her he smiled and added.

"The Wicked Witch of the East lives to fight another day."

* * *

Shooting through the stargate at top speed John immediately slowed down. He could barely see a thing because of the rain. He tried to switch to schematics and after flickering on and off several times it finally came on.

"What's wrong with the systems?"

"There's a massive electric storm raging outside in case you hadn't noticed. It's playing havoc with the systems," was Rodney's infuriating answer.

"Rodney?" John threatened.

"Uhh I've detected their trackers. They're near the centre of the village," said Rodney glancing nervously between the controls and the window.

John hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath till Rodney told him he'd detected their life signs.

"How far to the village?" asked Teyla, on the edge of her seat.

"Ten, fifteen minutes."

Teyla watched Ronon pacing across the narrow path of the jumper, appearing more and more agitated by the second. Jennifer meant a great deal to him. She meant a great deal to all of them and being unable to do anything was very frustrating for them.

"Chewie stop pacing you're making me nervous."

"Hurry up, will you?"

John was cut off from replying by a tremor that shook the jumper.

"What was that?" Teyla asked getting worried as another tremor hit the jumper followed by a very large thud.

"Uh Sheppard," cried Rodney.

"I see it," John replied sharply.

"Well move then!"

"What is it," growled Ronon.

"Hurricane," said John trying to manoeuvre the ship away from it.

"Hurricane?"

"Yup."

Ronon peered out the window and said, "That's a hurricane."

"That's what I said," John replied gritting his teeth in concentration.

"Why are you not moving away from it," said Teyla.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder," demanded Ronon.

"It's pulling us in. Oh my God we're gonna die," screamed Rodney.

"Buck up Mckay! We're not dead yet."

He however wasn't listening and talking to no one in particular said, "I'm not even wearing

underwear."

"Do something," said Ronon slapping Mckay upside the head.

"I can't. The sensors aren't working properly so we didn't know it was there until we got too close. The winds speeds are too high, it's pulling us in."

"Alright folks buckle up."

Setting the shield to maximum everyone held on tight to their armrests.

"We're going in."

They watched in panic as they were sucked into the raging tempest.

* * *

I love reading all your reviews so keep em' coming please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or SGA. No profit is made from this story.

**Notes: **I apologise for the lame medical jargon. More Wizard of Oz references!

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard, please come in," pleaded Evan over the radio for the hundredth time.

"Dammit they should be here by now."

"They'll be here. Don't worry," whispered Jennifer weakly.

Evan sat back down beside her on the makeshift bed. Stroking her face gently he said, "Just hold on. Keep fighting."

"Tired..."

"I know, but you've got to stay awake you've got a concussion. How's the pain?"

"A little better, Ibuprofen helped some," she lied.

She didn't want to worry him any more then he already was, for there was nothing more he could do but await rescue. In truth the pain had gotten much worse and staying lucid was getting harder and harder.

Noticing her eyes drooping Evan gently shook her.

"Hey gotta stay awake Nessa."

"Stop calling me that," she moaned.

"Isn't time yet for Cadman to claim your boots, not by a long shot."

"No munchkins dancing?" she asked deliriously.

"No, and they're not going to, so snap out of it," he barked sounding just as loopy as she did.

He tried the radio again in the hopes that someone might answer.

"This is Major Lorne. Someone please respond!"

Silence followed.

* * *

"_This is Ma- -spond." _

John groaned as Lorne's voice crackled in his ear. Pulling himself upright from his place on the jumper floor, he glanced around to make sure everyone was in one piece. Ronon had recovered first and was in the process of shaking Rodney awake. Teyla was still out and crawling over to her John checked for any obvious injuries. Finding none, he was relieved to see her coming to.

"Everyone alright?"

"We're good," said Ronon predictably

"Speak for yourself," squealed Rodney, "I chipped my tooth on the console."

Rolling his eyes, John stood to look out the window.

They'd been caught in the throes of the twister for a good minute, before being thrown unceremoniously from its grip, straight into a nearby field. They were damn lucky to be alive let alone unhurt, well apart from Rodney's tooth.

The jumper on the other hand wasn't in such good shape. The cramped space was in disarray and many of the controls had been ripped from their compartments. Shielding himself from sparks flying out of the controls he tapped his com.

"Major Lorne this is Colonel Sheppard please respond."

Waiting in trepidation he blew out a relieved breath when he heard Major Lorne voice.

"Colon- Sheppard...Lorne here. Good to hear...voice," he said.

"What's your situation?"

"We got ca-....storm. Keller...sustaine- serious internal injur-...get her back."

"We're on our way. Hold on. Sheppard out."

John couldn't afford to lose it now, he had to concentrate on getting Jen back to Atlantis.

"Can this thing fly?"

"Are you kidding me!? Most of the controls are fried and I-"

"Look McKay I haven't got time for your 'it's impossible to fix routine," he said seething, "We need to get to her now. Can you make it fly?"

"I'll need some time," Rodney replied put out.

"Alright I'm going to them now. When you have it fixed fly over and pick us up," he said moving to the rear hatch.

"What's the point in you getting soaked when we're flying there when the jumpers fixed?"

Seeing the anguish on John's face he didn't need to hear his answer to know why he was in such a hurry to get there.

Passing him a life signs detector he explained, "It's calibrated to pick up their trackers. We'll come and get you as soon as it's fixed," he promised.

John could only manage a grateful nod as he opened the rear hatch.

"I'm going with you," said Ronon leaving no room for argument.

"Let's go," he said, heading out into the storm.

* * *

Evan was feeling somewhat more hopeful after hearing Colonel Sheppard's voice. He attempted to get Jennifer to drink some water but she was barely lucid.

"Come on kid stay with me. Sheppard's on his way, did you hear hmm?"

"John..."

"Yeah they're on the planet, shouldn't be long now."

"Hurts so much."

"I know, I know," he said guiltily.

Forty minutes had passed since their last communication and he was beginning to wonder if they'd ever get here.

Right then a shadow fell across Jennifer's face and he swung around to find Sheppard and Ronon sopping wet, wearing similar expressions of distress at the sight of Jenifer's deathly pallor.

"Jen?" he questioned kneeling down to brush a stray hair away from her face.

"She's in and out of consciousness. Definitely concussed and probably bleeding internally. We need to get her to Atlantis, where's the jumper?"

John didn't register what Evan was saying as he was too busy staring at the women before him.

"Rodney's fixing it," explained Ronon instead, "He'll be here soon."

"Jennifer?" John called to her.

Jennifer stirred slightly, cracking her eyes open.

"John?"

"I'm here. I'm here."

"Don't shoot Toto..."

Utterly confused he asked Evan, "What the hell is she talking about?"

"It's a long story sir, "said Evan exhaustedly.

The radio crackled to life then and Rodney shouted at them to get outside.

Carefully lifting Jennifer into his arms he headed out the door, veering g to the right between the two houses and out the side, closely followed by Evan and Ronon.

Jennifer was awoken from all the jostling and clearly off her rocker, cried out, "Don't take my boots!"

"No one's taking your boots doc."

Somewhat more lucidly she told them to get the dog.

"The dog's fine he-," said Evan but was cut off by Jennifer who was beginning to struggle in Johns arms.

"Just get the goddamn dog," barked John.

Evan ran back and quickly retrieved the dog promising the little girl he'd get him back as soon as they knew he was ok.

Still holding onto Jennifer, John settled down in the rear of the Jumper as the hatch closed. Wiping away stray raindrops he clutched her hand feeling for the pulse on her wrist. Steady but very weak.

Lorne, having deposited the dog to a perplexed Ronon, made his way to the front of the jumper replacing Rodney at the controls.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see you McKay."

"Oh, you're welcome."

"We must hurry," said Teyla nervously looking back at John.

"We'll be there in no time," promised Evan, already moving away from the village towards the gate.

Thankfully the storm had passed leaving only heavy but manageable rain.

Teyla could make out the gate in the distance and quickly dialled. Establishing a connection she ordered a med team to the jumper room and Evan gave them a brief description of Jennifer's condition, before they passed through.

Setting the jumper down he noticed the medical staff already there, and he had no doubt that they had been there for quite some time.

Releasing the hatch John carried Jennifer out and reluctantly laid her on the gurney.

Dr Cole was already shouting orders to the staff and informing the infirmary to prep the OR.

"Blood pressures dropping," yelled Marie.

"Let's move people," ordered Dr Cole.

They led her away with SGA1, Evan and the dog hot on their heels, stopping as she was wheeled into the OR.

John was not a religious man but at that moment he sent up a prayer to whatever higher power that might be, to let his Jennifer live.

A bark to his right caught his attention. Ronon was standing stoically, staring suspiciously down at the little pooch held firmly in his hands. John walked up and ruffled the dogs' fur.

"We're not in Kansas anymore."

Love reading all your reviews so keep em' coming!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or SGA. No profit is made from this story.

**Notes: **Final chapter guys! Not so sure on the ending but tell me what you think anyway. Thanks to everyone who read the story, especially those of you who took the time to review. Reading all of them made me feel really great! Special thanks to LMXB, Nika, and my fabulous sis izzyice.

* * *

The several hours that followed their arrival back to Atlantis had been the most nerve wracking of John's life. He felt as if he'd aged ten years every hour that passed by. Evan had provided them with the extraordinary details of the mission and by the end of it, no one knew whether to laugh or cry. Settling for silence they waited for Dr Cole's arrival with bated breath.

Eventually an exhausted but clearly relieved Dr Cole emerged from the OR doors.

"She made it through surgery," he started with, much to everyone's relief.

"She bled out severely but we managed to get it under control. She's very weak but stable and she is unlikely to wake up in the next few days partly due to the concussion," he finished.

"Can we see her?" asked John his voice hoarse as if he hadn't used it in weeks.

"As soon as she's moved to the ICU," promised Dr Cole.

"What about the dog?"

Everybody turned to look at Rodney incredulously.

"What? She's the one who wanted him checked out, I'm only trying to honour her wish," he defended.

"No internal injuries he can be sent back home," informed Marie, walking into the waiting area looking equally exhausted as Dr Cole.

"You can all see her now, but not for long," she told them.

John held back as everyone rushed in, he grasped Cole's hand and shook it firmly.

"Thank you," he choked.

He nodded in acknowledgement and watched John hurry in after the others.

* * *

Teyla made her way over to Jennifer's bed not in the least surprised to find John asleep in a nearby chair, his head resting on the bed close to her hand.

It had been four days since Jennifer had been brought to the infirmary, and she had still not woken up. John had barely left her side only leaving long enough to shower and change, or when Ronon came to drag him to the mess for something to eat.

Teyla took note of the dark circles under his eyes and decided to leave him be. Moving to the other side of the bed she placed her forehead against Jennifer's.

"Please wake up," she pleaded with her best friend, "He's lost without you."

Settling herself down in a chair she held Jennifer's hand praying silently.

* * *

John awoke abruptly to a flurry of activity. Teyla was shaking him awake saying, "She's awake, she's awake."

"What?" asked John dazed as nurses rushed around taking readings.

He looked down at Jennifer and was shocked to see her stirring.

"I'll need you to step outside while we examine Dr Keller. We'll call you in shortly," said Dr Cole arriving on the scene.

Teyla had to lead a rather irate John out the infirmary and watched warily as he paced back and forth in the corridor.

He stopped as Ronon Rodney Evan and Woolsey came striding out the transporter practically clambering over each other to get to the infirmary.

"She's awake?" asked Evan ecstatic leaning his head back in relief as Teyla confirmed with a nod.

Woolsey rocked back and forth on his heels, clasping and unclasping his hands excitedly.

"Splendid, splendid."

The oddest reaction however was that of Ronon and Rodney who turned to grasp each other in a tight hold. They jumped back quickly from each other as if they'd been zapped, looking everywhere except at the amused spectators.

Thankfully Marie came out looking very happy.

"She's awake. You can all come and see her but only for a few minutes," she said raising her voice at the last part, as they had already bolted in.

They were met by a very weak, very tired, but chipper Jennifer.

"Hey guys..." she croaked.

"Hey Doc," they replied in unison.

"Had a nice nap?" choked out John, overcome.

Smiling at him she squeezed his hand, which he'd slipped into hers. A move which did not go unnoticed by the other observers.

"Very nice," she teased back.

"It's good to have you back Doctor Keller," said Woolsey.

"Thanks," she whispered as her eyes began to droop.

"There's no place like home."

* * *

It had been well over a week since Jen had regained consciousness but she was still trapped in the infirmary going stir crazy. Her injuries had been quite extensive and it would be another week before she was released from the infirmary and another fortnight before she'd be cleared for active duty.

Needless to say she was beginning to go bonkers, her only reprieve from the hell that was being a patient rather than the doctor was the regular visitors. They comprised of SGA1, SGA2 and Mr Woolsey who always brought a scrabble board with him. Ronon often played with them to "improve his English", and Jennifer was mighty impressed with his extensive vocabulary. Although most of it did contain an obscene amount of swear words, some of which she'd never even heard of before. It was an educational experience for all parties.

The dog had been sent home several days ago, much later than he should have. He had mysteriously escaped from Ronon's quarters in the dead of night not to be found till John had a quiet talk with Ronon. Well quiet on John's part, Ronon on the other hand was far less civilised putting into action many of the colourful words he'd learned. Eventually the dog was found having been "hiding" in Ronon's quarters the whole time.

He'd refused to talk to anyone besides Jennifer, for she'd been stuck in the infirmary, an innocent to the treachery that had been executed. Ronon had eventually gotten over it admitting that the little girl would have been upset if she hadn't gotten Toto back.

At this precise moment Jennifer was alone, picking at her food, thinking of John. Although Teyla had told her about John having kept vigil at her bedside he'd hardly come to see her this past week. When he did he was always with someone from his team. Jennifer got the feeling he wanted to talk to her about something but as soon as his teammates got up to leave he departed with them.

She speared a carrot and popped it into her mouth chewing thoughtfully not noticing the object of her thoughts walk in.

"Hey," he said looking like he was about to wet himself.

Jennifer looked up in shock, noticing how frightened he looked, and also that he was all alone.

"Hey," she countered warily.

"Can we talk?" he asked grimacing.

"Sure, sit down."

John cautiously stepped closer but didn't sit. Instead he put his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet, fidgeting in a strange twitchy manner.

Jennifer was beginning to worry, "Are you ok. Is there something wrong," she asked meaningfully looking him up and down.

"Perhaps you'd feel more comfortable with Dr Cole," she suggested.

"What? No it's nothing like that. No man troubles just...."

"Yes," she implored.

"I need to talk ...to you."

"You already-"

"Let me talk," he said holding his hand up with a look of desperation.

Jennifer looked at him, taken aback.

"No I didn't mean, I wasn't trying to be rude I just need you to listen and don't say anything till I'm done. Ok?"

Jennifer nodded cautiously.

"Ok...here goes..." he said not actually knowing what he was going to say. He'd decided to just wing it, which wasn't looking like a bright idea since he'd drawn a complete blank.

_Tell her how she makes you feel idiot,_ he thought.

"Right," he answered himself loud enough for Jennifer to jump.

"Sorry," he cringed.

Jennifer realized this was probably gonna take a while so she leaned back into the pillows adjusting herself into a more comfortable position. Folding her hands on her lap she looked up at John expectantly.

John's anxiousness increased tenfold when Jennifer gave him her undivided attention. He chose to look at the ground rather than her, and took a deep breath.

"That day in the infirmary, you know when I ran off I...I got scared. I realized that I...have feelings for you."

He glanced up from beneath his lashes to gauge her reaction. She was sat stock still staring blankly at him. John waved his hand in front of her face in worry.

"Go on," she squeaked her lips barely moving.

John felt better knowing she wasn't about to faint on him so he sat at the end of her bed.

"See the thing is Jen, I think, no I mean I know, _I know, _I'm in love with you. You make me feel so right."

He shook his head not convinced that he was conveying his feelings enough for her to understand. Standing he placed his hands on his hips and pivoted on the spot thinking, and then suddenly jerked upright and pointed at her, startling Jennifer.

"The way you make me feel. It's like when I got infected with Beckett's retrovirus," he said pleased that he'd found a good analogy.

Jennifer's elation at John's confession of love was cut short by that comment.

"So you're saying that I make you feel like you have a deadly infection?" she said incredulously.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. It's how I felt when I got infected. Like the time I had my wisdom teeth pulled," he said thinking that that might be a better comparison.

Jennifer just gazed at him as if he'd lost his mind, "And now you're saying I make you feel what, excruciating pain?"

"No!" he yelled. Throwing his hands up in the air, "I was on codeine for a week. It was the best week of my life. I knew I should be in agony but I wasn't. Same with the retrovirus. I was high. _You _make me high."

Pleading with his eyes for her to understand he reached to take her hand. Jennifer was smiling now and she couldn't help but tease him a little further.

"Like pot?"

"Jen," he groaned.

Jennifer giggled and pulled him back onto the bed. She gripped his hand tightly in both of hers. John searched her face for any sign of uncertainty or dislike of what he'd told her, but he found none. Daring to hope he questioned, "So you're not upset?"

"Upset? John...I feel the same about you."

"Yeah?"

"Of course you idiot, can't you see that? How can I explain in a way you might understand hmm?"

She plastered a contemplative look on her face and with a twinkle in her eye began.

"You John Sheppard are the antibiotic to my infection, the pus to my boil, counter-curse to my jinx, the- ," she was cut off from finishing by John's lips swooping down on hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively deepening their embrace. It was nothing short of incredible and all too soon it was over. John pulled away reluctantly resting his head on her shoulder, his breathing laboured.

"Can you please be serious," he begged.

"I'm sorry, couldn't resist. That was definitely an original way of confessing your love for me, I couldn't top that if I tried. It was very...graphic."

Running her fingers through his hair, she closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you...so much. _So _much."

John's shoulders sagged in relief and he slowly raised his head to look into her eyes, seeing every emotion he felt reflected in her eyes.

"So this is it, you and me. No going back. No changing your mind when you realize I'm no good for you. This is a done deal," he warned.

"It's a done deal," she vowed.

"I can be a real pain in the ass," he said stroking her cheek. He leaned into kiss her pausing to hear what smartass reply she'd cooked up.

"That's what tranquilisers are for silly," smiling impishly she leaned in the rest of the way to seal the deal.

The End!

Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
